Animagical
by thisisnotme-shh
Summary: An albino witch named Raycerah discovers she has a special gift...
1. Exchange Students

"C'mon" I yelled to my best friend Cho Chang, as we ran out of Gringotts. I stopped and looked around for the exchange students we were supposed to meet and greet, by order of Proffesor Flitwick. I were going to be in seventh year this year, (Cho fifth) and so would they. Except for one of them, at least, who was a sixth year. So, Cho being his 'favorite,' she asked us to meet these five 17 year olds.   
  
"Raycerah!" Cho called to me, "They're over here!" I hurried over to see three unusual people standing there.  
  
"Hi!" I said, trying to be friendly, "I'm Raycerah Little."  
  
"Hello, I'm Micah Brooks." said a bubbly looking girl with blue eyes and curly blonde hair.  
  
"Elizabeth Brown" said a rather pretty girl with wavy brown hair and deep green eyes.  
  
"Teloraken Sinclare." was a boy with strange orange hair with stripes, like a tiger's, anf dark brown eyes. He looked at me in the strange way I had seen so many times before.  
  
"So I'm an albino, what's it to you?" I spat. He glared at me.  
  
"Um, weren't there supposed to be five of you?" Cho asked nervously.  
  
"Oh, yes." said Elizabeth, obviously glad to change the subject, "Rebecca and Will are probably off looking at broomsticks."  
  
"Well then," I said, "Let's go look for them!" We trotted off in the direction of Quidditch supplies and Plus to find 'Rebecca' and 'Will.'  
  
"Look! There they are!" shouted Micah. Two people turned around. When they spotted us, they hurried over.  
  
"Hey, you guys." said Teloraken, "This is Cho Chang." he said, deliberatly not introuducing me.  
  
"Hi, I'm Raycerah Little." I said, glaring at Teloraken.  
  
"Will James, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." said the boy. He had grey/brown hair and hazel eyes that sparkled with laughter for no reason at all.  
  
"Rebbeca Lewis." said a pretty girl with red hair and sky blue eyes. I then realized that I had left my money back by Gringotts.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I left something back there, I'll be back. in a moment." I ran and grabbed it. When I looked in to make sure my money was still there, I found a note. I opened it and read.  
  
Raycerah-  
Meet us at the gamekeeper's hut after dinner.  
  
I stared at the note and wondered who it could be from. I looked at my watch. It was 1:00! The Hogwarts Express would be leaving in 30 minutes! I ran back and told Cho.  
  
"OK, you guys. We have to go." Cho said. "There's a portkey from The Leaky Cauldron to the train station."   
  
We got our trunks from Tom, the bartender, and walked through the gate one by one.  
  
The station was crowded. We walked through the crowd, attracting stares because of our huge trunks and owls. I didn't have an owl. I had brought my kitten, Kori. The little white ball of fluff rolled around in her cage, mewing hysterically. Cho calmly explained how to walk through the barrier, but by the look in thier eye, I could tell that my new friends already knew how.  
  
The trian ride was just beginning, and already we were bored. While Rebbeca and Elizabeth tried to play 'count the trees' and weren't having any luck, I pulled out my copy of The Big Book of Hexes, Curses, and Countercurses by Gel E. Leggs. I saw a good one, called the glowing nose curse, and decided to try it out on Teloraken.  
  
"Yellaglo!" I whispered, pointing my wand at him from behind Kori's cage. His nose started glowing bright green.  
  
"Wha- hey! Raycerah, put me back!" He glared at me and his nose turned red.   
  
"Ok, but first raise your right hand, and repeat after me." he did so, but his nose turned so red I thought it would swell up and pop! That would be really funny. "I solemly swear." I said.  
  
"I solemly swear."  
  
"That Raycerah Little is the greatest person in the whole universe."  
  
"That Raycerah Little is the greatest person in the universe." he repeated, he smirked slyly, but I read his idea like a book. (I also saw him cross his fingers)  
  
"Forever and ever, no crosses count, no black magic no white magic, or any of that muggle buisness."  
  
He sighed. His nose turned blue. I laughed. "Forever and ever, no crosses count, no black magic, no white magic, or any of that muggle buisness. I said the countercurse and then he sat down.  
  
"Good one, Cerah!" said Micah, giving me a high five. Will slapped me on the back, "Becky, she's gonna be just like you!" he exclaimed. Rebbeca frowned.  
  
"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in 5 minutes." came the driver's voice over the intercom. The boys went to another car to change. I pulled on my black robe and watched Cho pin on her 'prefect' badge. Then I took out Kori and played with her for a little while.  
  
We got there soon after. I was one of the last ones to get off the train, because I had to put Kori back in her cage.  
  
As soon as I caught up with everyone, I heard a gasp and a bunch of "ohhhhhhhhs" and "ahhhhhhhhs" I looked to see what was going on and then I saw it. A real, alive, baby (I think) unicorn.  
  
A/N- Well, that was my first post ever, so please review. No howlers, please. ;) 


	2. Glowing

The little creature galloped around, his gold body shining in the moonlight. He looked so scared, so frightened and helpless. I thought to myself, 'just go back into the forest!' But I surprised beyond words when thoughts not my own formed in my mind, from nowhere at all. 'But I can't find my mother.'  
  
'Go back into the forest' I repeated, sort of, 'it's safer there.'  
  
The little creature kind of sobbed, 'but-I want my mama!'  
  
'Don't worry. I'll bet you she's back in the forest waiting for you!' I said. The golden colt sort of nodded his head,   
  
'Bye. My name's Kilst' he said, trotting off into the trees. It was then I noticed that all my friends were staring at me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You're eyes got all bright and you sorta-um, well, started glowing." Cho said, confused. Micah and Raken traded a glance which I knew was some sort of message.  
  
"That's ridiculous," I said, "I'm not glowing now, am I?"  
  
"Well- no, but-" Cho stuttered.  
  
"Oh, look- they've left us! We must hurry to catch up" Will said, glancing at me strangly.  
  
"Ok," I agreed. We trudged up to the castle following the carriages that had left us. It was a long walk.  
  
When we got there, Dumbledore was making a great speech. As we snuck in, I realized "we" was only Cho and I. We plopped down in our chairs, sweaty and, for me, completly white, as always.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After the sorting, we waited for Dumbledore's rules and such announcements. But none came. Instead, he said, "We have five exchange students who are here to study the likes of Britian's schools of wizardry. Ahh, here they are now!" I saw my friends climb up to the teacher's table, grinning towards Cho and I.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore cried, pausing dramaticly, "Let this irregular sorting begin!"  
  
The hat was brought out (agian!) and Proffesor McGonagall called out, "Brooks, Micah!" Micah confidently strode up to the hat and jammed it on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said. Micah trotted toward the red and gold-clad table.  
  
"Hood, Elizabeth!" Proffesor McGonagall cried. Elizabeth nervously placed the hat on top of her head.   
"RAVENCLAW!" it shouted. Liz smiled and hurried over to sit next to me.  
  
"James, Will!" Will was made a Griffindor.   
  
"Lewis, Rebecca!" Becky sat in beetween Micah and Will, so that obviously makes her a Griffindor  
  
Then "Sinclare, Teloraken" was called. I heard snickers at the sound of his awkward name. I held my breath. Hoping, praying he wasn't put in.... "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Darn, darn, darn, darn, darn!" I muttered, hoping he would hear. He didn't. Instead he engaged in conversaition with a pretty 6th year.  
  
It was time to eat. Liz gasped as the plates filled with all sorts of food. "I didn't know they did that!" she said. I grinned.  
  
As we stuffed our faces, I noticed how Teloraken and Liz kept trading glances. There was something up with these exchange students, but I couldn't figure out what.  
  
Then it hit me. Of course! The note! I pulled it out again. The gamekeepers hut after dinner. I could do that. But why?  
  
*~*~*  
  
I snuck quietly out of the Ravenclaw common room and into the hall, but not after noticing that Liz hadn't come up to bed!  
  
The door to the castle slammed shut. I winced. Would someone hear? But apparently no one did. I crept towards the hut and muttered "Lumos!" My wand lit up. I flashed it around but saw no one. Then I heard something. But it wasn't a human. It was Kilst!  
  
'Kilst' I thought. 'where's your mum?'  
  
'I found her,' he said sadly, 'she's dead.'  
  
'Oh, Kilst!' I cried, 'I'm so sorry!' I threw my arms around his little neck. Pearly white tears ran freely from his eyes.  
  
'I-I miss her,' he wailed, 'a lot!'  
  
'It's OK.' I soothed, 'she's not really gone' I said, remembering something my grandmother had told me when my parents had died.  
  
'Where is she?' he asked.  
  
'She's in a better place. Where she can watch you grow up big and stong.' It sounded pretty lame, but it did make him feel better.  
  
'Have you seen anyone around here?' I asked.  
  
'Yes,' he said.  
  
'Where?' I questioned, 'I need to find them!'  
  
He led me to the garden on the other side of the house. Standing there I saw.............. all 5 of my new friends!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...............  
  
A/N: OK! Sorry it took soooooooo long to get this posted, but I've been gone away from the computer brainstorming and read Harry Potter for the umpteen-gazzillionth time. 


	3. Discovery

"What are you doing here!" I asked, in more of a gasp than a question.  
  
"Well," Micah said, shuffling around and staring at her feet, "Oh, I can't do this! You tell her, Raken!" Teloraken, whom I had now dubbed my mortal enemy, glared at her.  
  
"No, you said you would, and you're the one who saw it first!" he said angrily.  
  
"Saw what?" I said, the statement sparking my intrest.  
  
"If I must be the one to tell her," Liz said, "even though I can never do this right!" She glared at them, "Cerah, oh, my." she paused, "This is a long story."  
  
"When I was 14, I met a man named Johnathan, in this forest, while I was visiting Hogwarts one summer. I was with these guys. He told us that we had this weird special power about this certain animal somewhere in this forest, and we could converse with it. I didn't believe him at all, but he told me to think about it. And I did, and I did, etc. And the more I thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense. And so I met him again, and he gave me Sharra, my-" she blushed.  
  
"She means her beautiful Thestral winged horse, which I had hoped would pick me so badly." interruped Becky.  
  
"But Becky got two- the lucky- because hers had a twin." exclaimed Liz, "But anyway," she said.  
  
"So I've trained under him every holiday, with all of these guys, and I've never regretted it for a second. So when we saw this exchange program, we were the first ones to sign up, and so, we got to go. But Johnathan told us to look out for you, he had seen you, and to bring you to him. We saw you start glowing when you saw that unicorn's colt-"  
  
"Kilst," I corrected  
  
"Kilst." she agreed, "And that's yours, Cerah, Kilst is your, well, ummm. I forgot what the word is, but that's what he is." she seemed finished, but was blushing furiosly, obviosly embarrassed by her little speech.  
  
"I don't believe you in the slightest, and you're probably trying to trick me into getting lost out in the middle of the forest, but since some of you are my friends......" I trailed off, glaring at Teloraken, and refusing to even think of him by his nickname "I'll go, for Kilst.  
  
That seemed to be enough for Kilst, he reared on his hind legs and came stampeding out of the forest. I hadn't even noticed he was gone before.  
  
'Yayyayyayyayyayyayyayyayyay!' he squealed, nuzzling against my arm. I felt my face go red.  
  
"Well," Will said awkwardly, "Ummmmmm, let's go then."  
  
"I bet I'll be the first one there!" Micah said, racing into he forest.  
  
"C'mon!" Becky yelled, running off behind her. I followed suit. The path seemed vaugly familiar, but I knew that I had never been there before. Kilst trotted along beside me.  
  
The path wasn't as long I had expected it to be. We were soon in front of a small cottage. It was grey, and would be boring if it wasn't for the asortment of strange plants growing every which way. Liz motioned me inside. I followed Raken incredulously. (A/N: Did I spell/use that right?) The house was _not_ little from the inside. The kitchen, which I believed that room to be, was bigger than the house itself!   
  
There was a man in the corner. He was short, about as tall as Liz, who was not very. He had grey hair and oval shaped glasses. I thought he reminded me of Proffesor Dumbledore.  
  
"Sooooooooo," he said mysteriosly, "You found her......and she found hers." I didn't understand what he was saying at all, but the others seemed to, and they nodded vigerously.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" I asked shyly, "Um, is this some sort of joke? I mean, I don't understand at all what is going on." I blushed slightly.  
  
"My name is Johnathan. When I was younger, I found this place, and met a man called Golath. He explained to me that some very few witches and wizards have a very special power, linked to one animal, and I don't mean a species. One single animal. And they can communicate with them, mind to mind. It sounded very strange, but I forced myself to believe him. He helped me to find Siron, a Hippocampus, and I visit him often now. He is my link, and I can speak only to him.   
  
There were other young men and women staying here, but I was Golath's favorite. When he died, I took over this place for him. All of the others have gone, for one reason or another, and I was the only one left. I have trained many people here, but they always left after they graduated from the school, taking thier creatures with them, of course. I see you have found you're link, and so you do not have to go searching for it, obviously." I patted Kilst's neck.   
  
"So. You are seventh year?" I nodded, "Very well," he sighed, almost sadly, "Come, we must find a room for, umm..."  
  
"Kilst," I filled in once more.  
  
"Kilst," he repeated, " Come with me." I followed him through a door into a dark room, the others right behind me. 


	4. Chosen One

We entered an extremely large hall, with doors lining the way. Every now and then, one of them would leave, through a specific door, until Jonathan and I were walking in silence, with only the clunking of Kilst's hooves to break it.  
  
He finally reached a door numbered 409, and opened it. Inside was a small area for a person, with a cot and a table, and hay layed down for an animal to sleep on. There was a back door, presumably to let the animals out into the large paddock that was visible, as the door was glass.  
  
"This is Kilst's new safehaven," Jonathan said, motioning around the room.   
  
Kilst went straight for the hay and layed down, testing it out. 'It's soft!' he remarked. I laughed.  
  
"You may also stay here if you ever have the need," Jonathan said.  
  
I nodded, "This is... rather surprising, isn't it, Kilst?" The unicorn nodded and, curling up on the hay, began to mentally snore. I smiled.  
  
Jonathan motioned me out and we left. "You'll have to tell no one about this," He said as we headed back.  
  
I nodded. Jonathan began rapping on certain doors, causing the ones who had entered them to emerge. I smiled at all but Raken, glaring instead. Raken glared back. Liz and Jonathan exchanged glances and laughed softly. We both glared at them, making them laugh harder.  
  
"Ah, now you can go back to the school. Be glad you didn't take too long, so you can have plently of rest. Goodbye!" He called as all of them ran for the door, shouting their goodbyes as they ran into the thick of the forest.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I woke happily and jumped out of bed, pulling on my robes and racing Liz to the mirror. Grabbing my brush, I brushed my long, colorless (white) hair and pulled it back and began to make it into a french braid with a hair charm I had gotten only yesterday morning in 'Witch Weekly.' Then I put on some light pink lip gloss and blush to give myself a little color, and gave Liz control of the mirror.  
  
Once we were both ready, we went down the stairs and into the common room. Liz demanded that we had to wait for Raken, since he didn't know where anything was than she did. So we did, and Liz and I walked ahead to the Great Hall, Liz commenting on every single thing we passed.  
  
"Oh, look! Look at that painting of a winged horse! It looks just liked Sharra!" Liz gestured at the painting of the Thestral, who whinnied.  
  
I grinned, "Yeah, everyone calls him Lilac. I dunno why... but they do." Lilac snortad, as if agreeing.  
  
We finally reached the Great Hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table next to Cho, who had gone before us. We only had about five minutes to eat, and so I hurried down a peice of toast and Pumpkin juice and we grabbed out bookbags and raced to our first class, double potions with Hufflepuff.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Are all teachers that... mean?" Liz asked as we left Potions.  
  
"No, Snape's the only one that's that bad," I said. She nodded, brightening a little, and we hurried to charms, Raken lagging behind again.  
  
After all the classes, we were all exhausted. We left Raken in the Great Hall and went up to bed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next Saturday, Liz woke me up early, "C'mon!" She whispered, "We're going to Jonathan's!"  
  
"Why so early?" I groaned softly, "It's 4AM!"  
  
"Well, I don't want to get caught, do you?" Liz grabbed my hand and dragged me out of bed. We got on our clothes, met (evil) Raken in the common room, and went down to the Grounds, where we met the others.  
  
Will silently motioned for us to go, and we tiptoed into the Forbidden Forest, beggining to run when we reached the edge.  
  
We finally reached the 'cottage' again, and, with a short wave to Jonathan, I ran to room 409. To my dispair, Kilst was still asleep, so I got permission from Jonathan, and began to look in every single room for some sort of creature.   
I opened a door and found what I recognized as an aged old Hippocampus in a large tank of water, which led out an opening in the wall to a large pool. "Hello," I said, "You're Jonathan's link, aren't you?"  
  
Instead of what I was expecting, a nod or something, words formed in my head, like it was Kilst talking to me. 'Yes, that I am, Chosen One."  
  
I took a step back in surprise, and tried talking mentally to Siren, 'Blessed.... wha?'  
  
He obviously heard me. 'You are chosen by the stars to defeat an evil enemy forthcoming... at least that's what the centaurs said. Something along the lines of, "The Chosen One who has no color shall defeat the forthcoming evil."'  
  
'Riight.... I think I'll go now....' I said, backing away to the door, 'Ummm, bye.' I ran down the hall and emerged in the main room, panting.   
  
Jonathan and Raken, who had been talking quietly, looked up in alarm. "What happened? You look like youi just saw the Grim," Raken sneered.  
  
"No, actually, I saw.. Siren," I looked at Jonathan, who's face grew more concerned.  
  
"Is something wrong with him?" He asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"No... he... he.. talked to me..." I stuttered.  
  
Jonathan stood up, a small smile forming on his face. "You were Chosen."  
  
"But.... for what!? That's what I can't figure out. Siren was going on and on about 'and evil forthcoming..'"  
  
"Don't mind him. He's a bit over-dramatic. But You were chosen to have the gift of power over animals. You can talk to any of them. It doesn't work until you find your actual link. I read about it in one of these books," he waved his hand at a shelf of ancient looking books."  
  
"But... why me?" I asked, feeling extremely confused.  
  
"Because.... I have no idea," Jonathan sad, shaking his head with a grin.  
  
"Humph. How come she gets something special!?" Raken said, looking dejected.  
  
"Because I am special. And you're weird!" I stuck my tongue out at him  
  
"Are you saying you're not?" He returned the gesture.  
  
"Children!" That was Jonathan.  
  
We both turned back to him. "Now, Cerah, Raken, I want you both to go into the forest tomorrow."  
  
"But-" We both started.  
  
"No buts. Raken, you know your way around this forest best. Cerah, you're the whole reason you both have to come. Ok? Now, I think your unicorn is probably awake now, Cerah..."  
  
I spent the rest of the day with Kilst, running around and playing in the paddock outside with Liz and Sharra. We returned, exhausted, to the school and I murmured, "Goodnight," to Liz, only to hear Kori, who was snuggled up next to me say, 'Night night!' 


	5. Close Calls, Courtesy of Skylight, and E...

I woke at the normal time the next morning. Liz was still snoring, so I had the mirror all to myself. I took advantage of my extra time, and tried a few different hairstyles I had gotton out of Witch Weekly. Then I chose to wair my hair up in a large clip and gave Liz the mirror, finally.   
  
After we were ready, we raced each other to the Great Hall, only running into two people. We found Raken, and, him being the only person there, sat down by him. He and I exchanged 'the morning ritual' (Glaring at each other until Liz said to stop), and ate a quick breakfast. Then Raken got up and started for the exit. Liz and I exchanged glances and followed him.   
  
The others had left the message with Raken that they had already left and would meet us there, and so we snuck around towards the forest, saying we were visiting the gamekeeper, Hagrid, when confronted by a passing prefect.  
  
We arrived at Jonathan's cottage and went in, greeting him. Liz went straight back to see Sharra, but Jonathan held Raken and I back. "Remember what I told you?" he asked.  
  
Raken and I nodded solemly. "Ok," he said, "You go get your links and get out there. Cerah, I want you to try and talk to every single thing you see that doesn't try to, err, eat you, of something. Raken, make sure your Skylight doesn't try to eat any more of those poisenous toads again."  
  
Raken nodded with a slight grin, and we both went back to get our creatures. I led Kilst out of his room and down the hall, being joined a few moments later by Raken, a large firey bird perched on his shoulder.   
  
I recognized it as a Pheonix. 'Hello,' she said politely, with a nod of her rather elegant head.  
  
'Hello. You're Skylight, I'm guessing?' I asked.  
  
'Yes, that I am,' Skylight said, 'Raken here was just telling me all about you, if you are Raycerah.'  
  
Raken, to my surprise, blushed madly and hushed his bird. 'Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell her that, was I?' Skylight asked with a giggle.  
  
Raken blushed again and murmered something under his breath, but by then we had reached the main room, and he opened the door quickly and hurried in.  
  
"Ok, then. You'll be off?" Jonathan inquired. Raken nodded and rushed out the door. Kilst and I followed.  
  
We walked in silence for a while, not seeing, or saying anything. Suddenly, Raken cried out and stepped back.   
  
He had stepped on the tail of what looked like a large baby ferret. 'Aww, how cute!' Kilst said, sticking his face up next to the Jarvey's.  
  
"Back off, you moron!" The Jarvey snapped. Kilst backed up, eyes wide in surprise. 'It talks like a human!' he exclaimed.  
  
I grinned, 'I noticed.' I kneeled down to look eye-to-eye to it. 'Are you lost?' I asked.  
  
'Yes, I can't find my family,' the creature replied politely as it said, aloud. "No! Why would I tell you, anyways?"  
  
'Did you get seperated from them?' I asked.  
  
'No, they left me here. Mum and Dad said something about being a vegetarian. I think they think it's weird that I don't like gnomes..'  
  
'Aww, you poor thing! Here, come with me, You can stay at Jonathan's until you're big and strong,' I suggested.  
  
'But that's just it. Mum said that, since I don't eat gnomes or other meat, I won't be strong enough to live in "the wild"'  
  
'Well, then you can stay there permanently. With Kilst, and Skylight, and everyone else. You'll be taken care of, and fed well, and never have to worry about any gnomes again.'  
  
'Really?' The little Jarvey looked up at me.  
  
'Really and truly. Now, let's keep looking around. I'm supposed to practice talking to as many animals as I can. Then, we can take you back to your new home, and everything will be ok,' I reassured him.  
  
'Ok, well, my name is Ender,' Ender said.  
  
'Ok, Ender, let's go!' I picked him up and put him in my bag, where he curled up and promptly went to sleep.  
  
"You're taking it with you?" Raken asked, looking at Ender in disgust, "After what it was saying!?"  
  
"You would think you might have been bright enough to realize, you being in Ravenclaw and all, that the words coming out of it's mouth were not what it was actually saying," I snapped, stroking the Jarvey's soft fur. Kilst nodded agreement.  
  
Raken frowned and said, 'Whatever.'  
  
'I apologize for him. You made a good point about words not being exactly right, of whatever you said. See, Raken here-'  
  
"Sky!" Raken said loudly.  
  
'Oh, yeah. Can't tell you that, sorry.'  
  
I nodded. 'I understand. I pity you, having to put up with him.'  
  
'It's an interesting relationship. Almost like being married. Speaking of that-' Raken cleared his throat loudly. 'Oops. I'm doing it again, aren't I?'  
  
Raken simply nodded.  
  
We only saw a few birds and such before Raken decided that it was getting late. I noticed that I was hungry and then that, since the stars were slready beginning to come out, that I had missed lunch, so I had right to be hungry. We took a shortcut back to the cottage and quickly explained to Jonathan about Ender.  
  
"How interesting," Jonathan said, inspecting Ender, who stood completely still, looking up at him. "A vegetarian Jarvey. I've never heard of a situation like this before. What did you say his name was?"  
  
"Ender," I answered abruptly. Jonathan nodded.  
  
"Well, let's see.. would he be all right in Kilst stall? It seems to be big enough for the both of them."  
  
'What do you think, Kilst?' I asked.  
  
'Sounds good,' Kilst replied, 'He sounds nice when he's speaking my language.'  
  
I smiled, 'Ender, do you have any objections?'  
  
'No, sounds good to me,' I saw Jonathan and Raken both flinch, and guessed whatever he had spoken aloud was not very nice.  
  
"Ok, they both agree," I told them.  
  
"Great! Let's get them into their room and you two can hurry back to the castle. The others have already left."  
  
After Kilst and Ender were asleep in room 409, I ran back to the castle, proud that I had memorized the way there.  
  
And that's when I was spotted.  
  
A/N: Oooohh! What happens next? Who's sees her! Well, you'll have to wait until I have time to write the next chapter to find out! 


End file.
